De sueños y venganzas
by Daenerys Friki Black
Summary: Hermione decide emprender una pequeña venganza contra Ron. Para Tooru Hally Beelia FrikiPotter.


_**Disclaimer:** Todo el mundo de Harry Potter pertenece a Jotaká._

* * *

_Este fic participa en el **Amigo Invisible Invierano** del foro "Amor de Tercera Generación"._

* * *

_Mi AI es **Tooru Hally Beelia FrikiPotter**, que nombre más largo, por Dios XDD. _

_La petición que hice dice así "Hermione y una de sus muchas ideas para vengarse de Ron tras una pelea monumental". Debo admitir que solo se quedó en mi cabeza desde "Hermione" hasta "vengarse de Ron". Se me olvidó completamente lo de la pelea, lo siento. Me vine a acordar cuando lo tenía listo. Soy la más olvidadiza. Espero de verdad que te guste. _

_Otra cosa, el nombre es el más original del mundo mundial, lo sé. _

* * *

**_De sueños y venganzas_**

_Por: Daenerys Black_

* * *

Hermione despertó cuando escuchó la bocina de un auto que pasaba por la calle. Estiró sus brazos y piernas por la cama y se enderezó. Pestañeó varias veces para que sus ojos se acostumbraran a la luz de la habitación. No sientió la respiración de Ron a su lado así que intuyó que ya se levantó. Caminó por inercia hasta la cocina, aun sin despertar del todo, para prepararse un café que la ayudara a despertar. Recién cuando el líquido caliente bajó por su garganta y relajó sus músculos, despertó.

Buscó a Ron con la mirada, dentro de lo que alcanzaba a ver de la casa desde la cocina, y no lo encontró. Se dio cuenta que había un papel blanco arrugado en la pequeña mesa que estaba en el centro de la sala de estar. Lo tomó y vio unas letras garabateadas, escritas a la rápida, de parte de Ron. Decía:

_Hermione:_

_Me mandaron una lechuza temprano diciendo que surgió un problema en la oficina de aurores. No te quise despertar porque al parecer no es nada grave y por eso te dejo esta nota. Que tengas un buen día, amor._

_Besos,_

_Ron._

Hermione frunció el ceño mientras leía la nota de Ron. En ella no decía nada que lo sentía por no poder estar con ella en un día como ese o algo por el estilo. Hoy era su aniversario y al parecer Ron lo había olvidado completamente. Hermione suspiró resignada y dejó el papel de vuelta donde estaba. Quizás Ron se acordaba durante el día y volvía a la casa con una sorpresa. Sonrió de lado, sabía que Ron no se acordaría y que ella le tendría que decir al finalizar el día.

Después de terminar su desayuno, bañarse y vestirse, fue a su escritorio para empezar a redactar algunas cosas del trabajo. Últimamente había tenido mucho que hacer con la P.E.D.D.O y en el Departamento de Regulación y Control de Criaturas Mágicas. Tomó la pluma y la mojó con la tinta. Unas gotas se cayeron al pergamino y Hermione no hizo nada para evitarlo. Estaba muy desconcertada y enojada como para escribir. Tiró la pluma y se levantó frustrada por no poder escribir unas simples palabras.

Vio por la ventana de la sala como una lechuza volaba en dirección a su hogar. Cuando el animal estuvo lo bastante cerca se dio cuenta que era el de los Potter. Abrió la ventana para el que ave pasara, entró y depositó la carta en las manos de Hermione. Llevó al ave junto a Pigwidgeon, la lechuza de Ron, para darle comida, agua y dejarla descansar mientras respondía la carta. La anciana Pig tenía sus plumas descoloridas y estaba un poco encorvada, esto le daba un aspecto más pequeño del que ya tenía. Tampoco volaba con la misma energía de hace años, su vuelo ahora era más lento y torpe. La carta era de Ginny.

_Querida Hermione:_

_¿Cómo has estado? Espero que bien. Yo he estado de maravillas. Como sabes queda un mes para que el bebé nazca y estoy muy nerviosa. Cómo no estarlo, ¿cierto? En este último tiempo he tenido más antojos que en todos los otros meses juntos. A veces Harry se tiene que levantar de noche para traerme un pastel o alguna fritura. Él me dice que me tengo que cuidar y no comer frituras ni grasas ¡Pero es inevitable! Esoy muy ansiosa y me dan ganas de comer. Está tan nervioso como yo, y diría que más. _

_Estamos pensando nombres para el bebé. Harry insiste en llamarlo James Sirius y yo no me opongo mucho, ¿sabes? Me tocará a mi ponerle el nombre a –si tenemos– nuestro otro hijo. Él está tan entusiasmado con esos nombres que no me puedo negar, además el pobre me cumple todos mis caprichos de embarazada. Pensamos que Ron y tú sean los padrinos. ¿Te gustaría? Estoy segura que sí._

_Dejando mi embarazo de lado. Te mandaba esta carta para invitarte a tomar el té hoy en la tarde. Hace mucho que no nos vemos y extraño hablar contigo, no por cartas, en persona. Ni se te ocurra decirme que no._

_Nos vemos,_

_Ginny._

_P.D: Mándale saludos a Ron de mi parte._

Para cuando Hermione había terminado de leer la carta, la lechuza se había tomado toda el agua y comido toda la comida que había en unos pocillos. Hermione escribió una respuesta rápida porque el ave craqueaba y se removía inquieta y molestaba a Pig que dormía. Ató la respuesta a la pata de la lechuza y la vio volar hasta mezclarse en el cielo como un punto blanco.

* * *

–¿Lo olvidó? –Ginny se llevó un pastel a la boca y se acomodó en el sofá. Hermione asintió y dejó la taza en la mesa.

–No estoy segura si lo olvidó, quizás es porque tuvo que salir muy rápido en la mañana y no le dio tiempo de decir "Feliz Aniversario" o algo así.

–No lo excuses, Hermione –dijo Ginny–. Lo que tienes que hacer es hacerle una pequeña venganza, para que no lo olvide nunca más –Ginny sonreía traviesamente.

–Ginny no seas infantil. ¿Cómo me voy a estar "vengando" de él, es algo estúpido –dijo Hermione, aunque la idea no se le hacía tan estúpida y le llamaba la atención. Ginny descubrió lo que estaba pensando y le dijo.

–Ves que te gusta mi idea. Además, no es algo tan grande, sino una pequeña bromita –Ginny tenía ese brillo en sus ojos que siempre tenía cuando estaba planeando una broma o cuando veía un enorme pastel de chocolate.

–A ver, ¿qué tienes en mente? –Hermione trataba de sonar desinteresada, pero la emoción en su voz era claramente perceptible.

Ginny le contó que George iba a lanzar un nuevo producto para Sortilegios Weasley. Era una poción con la que se podía alterar los sueños de una persona por un día. El producto todavía no salía a la venta porque requería algunos arreglos y además todavía faltaba ver la cómo se podía manejar los sueños.

–¡¿Cómo quieres que le dé algo a Ron que todavía no está terminado y que no asegura que hayan efectos secundarios?! –chilló Hermione escandalizada.

–Tranquila, Hermione, tranquila –Ginny hacía gestos con sus manos para que Hermione se calmase–. No es que no sea seguro, solo faltan algunos detallitos pequeñitos por arreglar –mintió.

–Sé que estás mintiendo, Ginny. No le daré… no _envenenaré _a Ron con algo que todavía no está aprobado.

–Ay, por favor Hermione. No seas exagerada. Ya verás que no le pasa nada malo, y nosotras nos reiremos un rato de mi querido hermano –Ginny sonrió y se llevó la taza con té a la boca, alzándola un poco a modo de salud–. ¡James ha pateado! –dijo, soltando la taza y dejándola a un lado.

–¿De verdad? –preguntó Hermione y se acercó a Ginny para tocar su barriga. En efecto, el pequeño James estaba pateando.

–¿Ves? Hasta él quiere que lo hagas –dijo. Hermione se tuvo que recordar que Ginny era muy persuasiva y que casi siempre conseguía lo que quería.

* * *

Hermione mira el líquido violáceo que está dentro de la pequeña botella de cristal. Ginny se lo había pasado hace unos días y aun no se animaba a utilizarlo, pero ese día sí que sí. Cuando Ron había vuelto del trabajo el día de su aniversario, le dio un beso en la mejilla, se cambió de ropa y se acostó a dormir, argumentando que estaba muy cansado y que lo perdonara. No mencionó nada más, así que las sospechas de Hermione fueron confirmadas.

Vertió el líquido al vaso con cerveza de mantequilla que había servido. En el momento que Ginny le entregó la poción, Hermione expresó su preocupación por el color y por el sabor. La pelirroja le aseguró que era incoloro después de verterlo en otro líquido y que no tenía sabor alguno. O eso le había dicho George, agregó después con una risita nerviosa.

Hermione llevó dos vasos con la bebida, uno para ella y otro para Ron.

–Toma, amor –dijo entregándole el vaso. Ron despejó su vista del televisor y recibió el vaso.

–Gracias –bebió un sorbo. Hermione lo miró expectante de que algo malo sucediera, al no pasar nada se tranquilizó. Apoyó su cabeza en el pecho de Ron y este empezó a acariciar su cabello, enredándolo y desenredándolo de su dedo.

Ron veía una película en la que un avión se había estrellado en alguna parte con mucha nieve y unos lobos hambrientos. Los supervivientes viajaban para buscar un lugar con gente y al final todos terminaban muertos por los lobos, dejando al protagonista solo, que al final igual murió. Hermione no le prestó mucha atención a la película, más bien estaba nerviosa por lo que la poción le haría a Ron. No sabía con qué cosa iba a soñar Ron, George nunca le explicó a Ginny como se manejaba y esta no le pudo decir a ella porque no sabía.

Ya entrada la noche se fueron a acostar. Ron roncaba y Hermione no podía conciliar el sueño. Se debió haber quedado dormida en algún momento porque cuando Ron la despertó, agitado y con cara de asustado, eran las cinco de la mañana.

–¿Qué pasa, Ron? –trató que su voz sonara lo más normal posible. «Definitivamente no sirvo para hacer bromas –pensó–. Me pongo muy nerviosa»

–Soñé –tomó aire y se sentó–, soñé que estaba en una taberna y bailaba con un tutú rosa y… y tú estabas ahí, Harry y Ginny también. Ustedes se reían y yo no podía parar de bailar como una bailarina de valed –la miró con los ojos abiertos–. Hermione, fue horrible. No podía parar y tenía unas patas de arañas en mi pelo. ¡Y se movían!

Hermione estaba segura que si se seguía mordiendo tan fuerte el labio le saldría sangre. Ron le siguió hablando de su sueño. Le dijo que nunca más iban a ir al valed.

–Nunca hemos ido a ver valed –rebatió Hermione cuando le dijo.

–Y nunca lo haremos –le besó punta de la nariz. También le dijo que en el sueño Ginny y ella le obligaban a seguir bailando mientras Harry reía a carcajadas y se le salía la bebida que tomaba por la nariz.

–Yo nunca te haría eso, cariño –dijo, corriéndole los mechones pelirrojos de la frente–. Ahora vuelva a dormir que es tarde.

Ron asintió y le dio la espalda. Hermione estuvo harto rato mirando el techo blanco del cuarto, con una sonrisa en los labios y carcajadas reprimidas queriendo salir. La idea de Ginny no había sido tan mala después de todo y tuvo su pequeña venganza contra Ron. Quizás algún día le diría que fue ella la culpable de ese sueño.

–Hermione… –susurró Ron. Ella lo miró, todavía tenía los ojos abiertos con una pisca de miedo en ellos. Hermione pronto sintió un sabor metálico en su boca, se estaba mordiendo el labio para no echarse a reír–. Estás como morada –dijo con cara de incredulidad. Ella no pudo más y la carcajada salió de su boca. Ron abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, como si se hubiera dado cuenta de algo obvio. La apuntó con su dedo de forma acusadora y su boca era un perfecta "o" –. ¡Fuiste tú! –casi gritó.

–¿Qué? ¡No! –negó con la cabeza repetitivamente–. Cómo crees… yo… ¿cómo me podría meter en tus sueños, Ron? Eso es absurdo –Ron estuvo analizando la situación y pareciera tener un drama interno. Por un lado estaba creerle a su amada esposa, o seguir sus instintos que le decían que ella había sido la culpable. Aunque, claro, tendría un cómplice o algo. Lo que no entiende es por qué lo habría hecho.

–Está bien, te creo –dijo, pero había recelo en su mirada. Hermione se durmió, mañana Ron olvidaría todo.

O al menos eso creía ella.

* * *

_Hola de nuevo. Borra esa cara de disgusto que la puedo ver desde aquí. No sé cuantas veces escribí el final, como cinco creo. Y salió finalmente eso *lo mira con cara de asco*. Espero que te haya gustado y, aunque no se pareciera tanto a la petición(culpa de mi memoria), lo disfrutaras. En mi defensa este es mi primer Amigo Secreto ever. _

_Bueno, live long ad prosper, my dear(?_

_Se me olvidó decir que en el final original, estaban en una comida o algo así y Ginny le preguntaba a Ron cómo había dormida, este ata cabos y todo eso, y se da cuenta que fueron ellas dos. Pero mi estúpido word no lo guardó y ya no volvió a salir igual cuando lo reescribí u_u_


End file.
